


It's still those little things (they still keep me coming back)

by Qwss191718



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwss191718/pseuds/Qwss191718
Summary: More one shotsBit into the future. Euro 2021.





	It's still those little things (they still keep me coming back)

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I only checked it myself. Sorry for any mistakes.

The only way she could describe the emotions, overwhelming. That was the only thing that summed it up. Beth knelt on the pitch, her teammates flooded around her, hugging, screaming. Leah ran towards her, grabbing her and pulling her up to her feet, straight into a bone crushing hug. Beth had done it, scored for England, 83rd minute, and they were going to the Euro finals. 

Steph was running towards her, Jordan, Rachel, Karen, the whole team straight towards her. Chanting of "Meado, Meado" was filling the stadium. Leah was still holding onto her, "you did it! Beth, you fucking did it!" the blonde was screaming at her. 

Beth couldn't move, she couldn't believe it, after all she had gone through to be a starter for the national team, she had done it, they were going to the final of the Euros, finally. 

The team started dispersing around her, she started walking towards the part of the stadium that held the family of the England girls. Her mum and brother were jumping up and down, screaming her name, hugging each other. Beside them, that's what Beth was concentrating on. Her girlfriend, wearing her England jersey, number 23 right there, smiling so wide her dimples were full out. 

Daan put her hands together, forming a heart, pointing it straight at Beth, Beth returning it straight away. She was following the rest of the girls as they walked around the field, clapping towards the fans, shaking hands with the other team. Beth would say it again, overwhelming. 

She could see Alex over by the sideline, trying to grab her attention, obviously wanting to get an after match interview with the goal scorer for the BBC. 

"We're here with Beth Mead. How does it feel? Through to the final, scoring the goal. How do you feel?"  
Beth stood there for a second, "I don't even know where to start. I guess I was just in the right place at the right time. The girls played so well, we'd been getting chance after chance. The keeper was there every time, so it was hard work. But, it paid off in the end." Beth wasn't really sure what she was saying, words were just coming out. All she could think about was seeing her family, the other girls, and her girlfriend.  
"So, next is the Netherlands in the final?" Alex said grinning at Beth.  
"Yeah, I mean, they're Euro champions. It'll be a tough game. But, we want to be able to give it our all. So a great team to go up against." She was babbling, she knew it.  
"You play with a lot of them at Arsenal, or have played with them. Is that going to help?"  
Beth laughed, "well, I might have a few tricks up my sleeves for them. They're such a good team, so playing with them, just means I know just how good they can be. It'll be good." As she carried on speaking she felt herself being grabbed. Leah and Jordan were jumping on her again, shouting Meado all over again. Beth couldn't stop smiling. 

The team made their way around the stadium a few more times before they made their way towards the locker rooms and straight towards their families and friends. Family members from her team were hugging her, eager to congratulate her, celebrate with her. She made her way through the crowd hugging as she went. Her mum was first, brother next, and finally Daan standing there so excited for her. Pulling her into a fierce hug, "you did it. I'm so proud of you, baby." Holding onto each other, Beth finally started crying.  
"I don't want to play against you." She started laughing through tears, making Daan laugh.  
"Too late, shouldn't be such a baller." They were hugging tightly, a slight sway as they spoke, suddenly they both felt themselves being enveloped into another hug this time from Leah and some of the other girls.  
"You're going down," Leah sung into Daan's ear, making the older girl laugh. 

As the excitement died down slightly, people started leaving with their families, so happy that it was being held in England. Making it so much easier to celebrate at home.  
Beth stood by the doors, waiting for her family after getting changed. Daan ran towards her, picking her up, spinning her around. "Meado, Meado," she sung as she laughed. She stopped mid spin, Beth sliding back onto her feet, putting her hands either side of her face. "I'm so proud of you. Trots op jou."  
Beth laughed, "hey, that's my line." She was so happy. She scored, England won, and her girlfriend was right there celebrating with her, even if it meant playing each other again. 

The night before they were all together, Beth, Daan, both their families. Their families were treating them to dinner. Amiee was sat on Beth's lap, they were laughing together as the families all talked about the upcoming match. Beth was pulling faces at Amiee, making the little girl and Daan laugh. 

It was so nice to be able to all go out all together, Daan pulled out her phone, snapping a few pictures of her niece and girlfriend, being in her words; absolutely adorable. Beth's mum drew their attention back to the conversation. "So how do you both feel about tomorrow?"  
"I'm excited, we've only played against each other, once? Maybe twice? Get to show this one how it's done." Daan tipped her head towards Beth as she spoke. Making Beth laugh and reach to smack her shoulder.  
"Oi!"  
"What, Euro champion, baby!" The rest of the table broke out in laughter. 

The night continued with much of the same, laughter, conversation and food. Daan and Beth walked out with their family, saying bye, telling each other they'd see each other at the match tomorrow. It left Daan and Beth to say goodbye to each other before heading off to the hotel their respective teams were staying at. They started to walk down the road together, holding hands, walking in sync. Beth led them to a cab, Daan getting the attention of one parked behind it.  
"This time tomorrow, one of us will have won." They stood facing each other holding hands.  
"If you slide tackle me I'll fight you." Beth told Daan with nothing but laughter in her voice.  
"I'm not going to go easy just because I love you. If I need to slide tackle you I will. But, I won't get mad if you land on me." Daan pushed a strand of Beth's hair behind her ear. "But, really. You're going to be amazing. Even if i obviously beat you, you'll be great."  
"Stop making jokes," the blonde huffed. "Be serious."  
Holding hands, swaying in the wind. "Okay. Win or lose, we both give it everything." They sealed their pact with a kiss, and then parted ways into their cabs. Beth sighed once she was in the cab, she was excited to play tomorrow. 

The teams lined up in the tunnel. One side a line of white, the other stood orange. Beth towards the end of the line, looking straight out towards the opening. This was it, England in the final, they had done it, they could win. She felt a hand join hers, turning to the side she saw Daan, grinning at her.  
"Good luck, baby." She kissed Beth's hand, making Beth feel nothing but warm inside.  
"You too. I love you." Beth went to lean in to kiss Daan. They kissed once, then again. Daan leaned in towards Beth, close enough so she could whisper in her ear. "I'm not going to go easy on you out there. But later tonight, I'll be as gentle as possible." Kissing Beth once again, she followed the team out, Beth stopped in her tracks lucky that she was the last player in the line.


End file.
